


Don't Need a Symbol

by coolest_cucumber



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Brother Feels, Brotherly Bonding, Chick-Flick Moments, Dean Winchester Has Feelings, Dean Winchester Loves Chick-Flicks, Dean Winchester Talks About Feelings, Driving, Emotional Constipation, Emotional Laxative, Episode: s10e05 Fan Fiction, Family, Family Bonding, Family Feels, Feelings, My First AO3 Post, My First Fanfic, One Shot, Post-Episode: s10e05 Fan Fiction, Sam Winchester Has Feelings, Sam Winchester is Bad at Feelings, Samulet (Supernatural), Sibling Bonding, Sibling Love, sibling antics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 10:39:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19355341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coolest_cucumber/pseuds/coolest_cucumber
Summary: "I don't need a symbol to remind me how I feel about my brother."Set right after 10x5 'Fan Fiction'. No Wincest. Just two bros.Dean teases Sam about what Marie told him about the Samulet- how it's supposed to be a symbol for their brotherly love. Sam is unamused, and Dean wants to know why he's so weird about saying the freaking words out loud!!Sibling antics --> bonding ensues, and they're both a little less emotionally constipated for it afterwards!





	Don't Need a Symbol

**Author's Note:**

> Watching the show, I've always felt like there were moments that I just wish the boys would freakin' HUG IT OUT.  
> (I'm looking at you, Christmas episode.)  
> There was that one gag reel where there was like a full minute of content of the guys hugging and saying "I love you" and it felt like the unreachable itch had finaLLY been scratched. Too bad men are cowards who are afraid to talk about their feelings, even the Winchester boys, and those blessed moments were left out of canon :'-/  
> So this is probably WAY ooc, but I tried my best to avoid that. Honestly I'm open to suggestions. Maybe this account will just be full of rewrites of the same story, hahaha.  
> Anyways, this idea came to me and I finally got in the mood to write it. Hopefully this is one out of many fics that I'll be writing and posting on here! I doubt anyone will read this but if you are- thanks!!

The door of the impala slammed, Dean laughed as he gripped the steering wheel.

"What a mess. Honestly, Sammy. I mean, I'm glad we could duck out before that thing went all 'War of the Worlds' on us- ergh, our characters. Can you imagine?" He checked to see that Sam's seat was buckled before starting the car.

Sam chuckled, shaking his head. "I don't know, Dean, I think I'd pick fighting robots over getting involved with Angels. But then again, what's the difference?"

"Y'know, I think if that really did happen we'd do pretty damn good. I wouldn't say no to kicking E.T.'s ass. Always creeped me out."

Sam smiled. He didn't say it out loud, but he couldn't help thinking that if it meant that he wouldn't lose his soul, and Dean didn't get the Mark, then he'd gladly aid Dean in his quest to gank E.T.

"Oh!" Dean said, interrupting Sam's thoughts. "I almost forgot this little beauty. A present from Marie-slash-fake-Sam." He reached into his pocket and pulled out the clay prop amulet, hooking it over his rear-view mirror. "Reunited at last."

"What _is_ that?" Sam squinted at the yellow lump of clay through brief flashes of light from the passing streetlights. It almost looked like-

"Don't you recognize it? 'Used to be yours." Dean smirked over his shoulder at Sammy before returning his attention to the road.

"Is that- Is that supposed to be your necklace?"

Before Dean could respond, he was interrupted by the sensation of the Impala tumbling over a bump in the road, everything in the car, including the passengers, violently jostling. 

"Jesus, Dean! What is it with you and speed bumps? Slow d-" Sam started to complain, but Dean wasn't paying attention.

"NO!!" He yelled, half-joking, half genuinely concerned. There on the dashboard of the Impala were the shattered remains of the pseudo-Samulet. 

Sam panicked until he noticed what Dean was referring to. "Seriously?"

Dean pretended to sniffle, as if this were the worst possible thing that could have happened. " _Sammy_ ," he teased, in mock-horror. "I can't believe you could care so little about the  _symbol_ of our  _brotherly love_ _!_ " Will you ever forgive me?" 

"Jerk." Sam shoved him. "Is that really what it was supposed to be?"

"Yes! _Now_ how are you supposed to know that I love 'ya Sam?"

Sam squirmed. "No response. You should pull over so we- _you_ \- can clean up this mess." 

Dean dropped the act. "C'mon, what happened to ' _Yes, and_ '? I thought you liked theatrics!" He turned to him again, this time putting on a Southern drawl, pouting his lip " _Ah love 'ya, Sammeh._ "

"Dude, shut up."

"What? I'm hilarious!"

"It's just," he squirmed in his seat again, obviously uncomfortable. He felt silly, but he couldn't get himself to look Dean in the eye. "We- we don't usually talk about that stuff."

"What stuff?" Dean had pulled over and the car was now stopped. 

"Y'know, the uh, the 'Chick Flick Moments'. It feels weird, that's all. Just quit it with the love crap, yeah?" 

"Woah, hey, Sam-" Dean was taken aback.

"And why am I the one saying this? Aren't _you_ the one who's supposed to be against this 'mushy' stuff?" 

"I guess- but you're the one who takes things too seriously. It's a joke, man." Dean bristled, what was Sam's deal?

Sam started, "I- sorry, Dean. It's just-" 

"You know what? No- it's not a joke," Sam was being a dick. And for what? The one time he tries to talk about this stuff he gets shut down? Even if it was a joke, he still meant it. "We've been through enough crap to be able to talk to each other." He paused, clenching his jaw. "I love you Sam. You're my brother and I love you."

Sam looked out the window, pinching the bridge of his nose, trying not to laugh the awkward moment away. "Shut up." 

"What, you're not gonna say it back?" Dean saw Sam's annoyingly broad shoulders shaking, laughing. Dean reverted from serious back to joking, taking the opportunity to tease his brother. "That's cruel, man. SOULLESS, even. You sure you still got yours? I mean, I put my heart out there on the line for you, and you-" Dean was interrupted by Sam throwing bits of clay at him to get him to stop talking. Dean let out an indignant "Hey!"

Dean turned to look at him. Sam regretted attaining his undivided attention. "Fine," he rolled his eyes. "Alright, Dean. _I love you_." He covered his face in his hands, letting out a muffled " _Jerk_." 

"Attaboy." Dean smirked to himself after having filled his mandatory 'Annoy Younger Sibling' quota for the day. For Sam's sake, he turned on the radio to fill the awkward silence.

Even though they were both too macho to say it, they both felt a bit of relief now that the conversation was over. The method was stupid, but it was over. Especially since it wasn't a moment fueled by the threat of looming death hanging over their heads. They loved each other, and they didn't need a symbol to know that, but sometimes hearing it out loud was a nice reminder. 

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it's kinda rough. Like I said, this is legit my first time writing a fic. I'm hoping to work up to more than oneshots in the future!! So watch out!


End file.
